


Life's Too Short

by CandyAshes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAshes/pseuds/CandyAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro didn’t expect to meet someone again under the Kabuki mask (warning for massive spoilers!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Too Short

Most of Hiro’s team has been taken out. They were so new to this superhero job that they couldn’t fight together to take down Yokai. The masked man grinned; as much he want to leave with the portal, he decided to make sure none of these meddling kids will interfere with his plan ever again.

Using the microbots, he raise each of them high by their throats (or in Fred’s case— his torso) and watch them helplessly hang. He slowly clenches his fist, tightening the death-like grip…

Baymax’ rocket fist shot through the microbots, dropping the rest of the team who all started coughing and gasping for air. Yokai turned to see Hiro, riding on his flying robot, moving towards him at full force.

"Leave them alone!" Hiro screamed in anger.

Yokai sent a stream of microbots at Baymax and knocked him back. However, he didn’t expect the jolt that sent the boy flying forward. Hiro slammed into Yokai and two tumbled down into a lower section away from everybody. At this moment, the microbots instantly fell without the neurotransmitter to control them.

Hiro saw the Kabuki mask lying in front of him. It must have fallen during the impact. He heard someone grunting in pain and looked up to see Yokai, who had his back to Hiro, trying to get up.

The boy grabbed the mask and stood up, glaring at the man who was responsible for the fire, for stealing his microbots, and taking his brother away from him.

"It’s over, Krei," he said.

"Hiro…?" Yokai spoke up, as though he seemed to recognized the robotics prodigy’s voice. There was also something eerily familiar about Yokai’s voice that made Hiro’s blood chill.

_It couldn’t be…_

When Yokai slowly turned, Hiro’s eyes grew wide in shock. It wasn’t Krei.

It was Tadashi.

"Tadashi!" Hiro gasped. The rest of the team have recovered and were watching nearby, their faces filled with disbelief. Hiro tried to keep calm, but he couldn’t believe it. Despite a third of Tadashi’s face was scarred from burns, there was no denying it—he was alive and safe.

Hiro was too paralyzed to move or even think clearly; he wanted to run and hug his brother, but a part of him forced him to stay he where he was.

"You died in the fire!" Hiro finally found his voice, it was filled with anguish.

"No," Tadashi shook his head. He was looking at his little brother with guilt. "Your microbots protected me. I tried to use them to save the professor but I was too late." Tadashi looked from Hiro to Baymax standing by with the rest of his friends. A sick realization washed over him. "Oh god, I didn’t realize I was fighting and chasing you guys all this time. I’m so sorry—"

_"What did you mean by that?!"_ Hiro burst out, trying to hold back angry tears. He was shaking in outrage, he demanded answers. _"You scared us, you even tried to kill us! How could you not recognize us? Why didn’t you come forward and tell us you were actually alive?! **WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR AND LEAVE ME BEHIND, TADASHI?”**_

Tadashi raised his hands, trying to calm him down. Luckily, Baymax appeared next to Hiro.

"Hiro, I’m sure Tadashi will explain everything," Baymax said kindly.

"He better," Gogo snarled as she and the others joined Hiro and Baymax. "You owe us BIG time, Tadashi Hamada."

Tadashi sighed and scratched the back of his head. His burns still throb with pain but he ignored them. He took a deep breath and looked at his former friends.

"The reason why I couldn’t recognize you guys is because of the mask," he said. Hiro was confused but when he looked at his brother through the eyes of the Kabuki mask without putting it on, he saw everything in night vision, but Tadashi’s figure was blurry and pixelated. Tadashi continued on, "I upgraded it into helping me narrow down to the only people I want see and track down. I just think of someone and boom—they’re now in clear vision."

Hiro tested it out and the mask’s vision made Tadashi’s figure clear and focused to him while everything around him is blurred. He was impressed, but now it gave him more questions.

Tadashi walked over to Hiro and held out a hand. “Give me back my mask, Hiro. Please.”

Hiro held on to the Kabuki mask tighter. “Why, so you can use the microbots and leave me again?!” he snapped. He realized what he said and lowered his head in shame. “I’m sorry, I…”

"No, don’t be," Tadashi said. He walked around the decrepit lab, gesturing the others to follow him. "You deserve the right to get angry at me. I faked my death and disappeared, leaving you and everyone else to mourn for me. I couldn’t imagine the grief and pain you went through, Hiro."

He stopped so he could look at his brother and friends. “But now when I look at you, I was so shocked and happy to see you all using your brains and skills for something potential. Especially you, Hiro.” He gave his little brother a bittersweet smile, his face beamed with pride. “While I still regret attacking you many times before, I couldn’t help but feel proud of you. You even upgraded Baymax! You… are definitely a true genius.”

"He is!" Fred cried with joy. Wasabi, Honey, and Gogo nodded with approval. "You should join our superhero team, Tadashi. Seven is a lucky number, we would love to have you part as our group again!"

"It’ll be just like old times," Honey agreed.

"You owe me a new van though," Wasabi muttered, but he was grinning.

"I knew that when I scanned you," Baymax began, "your readings seemed familiar. I just didn’t make the connection until now. I am satisfied to see you return, Tadashi. Now I can apply proper care to your burnt scars and other wounds you have received."

"Thanks, Baymax," Tadashi said, smiling gratefully. It isn’t easy healing these burns all by myself. "I see you’ve been taking care of Hiro while I was gone. Good job."

"He is my patient. Hiro said apprehending you would have improved his emotional state."

"Really, huh?" The elder Hamada boy cast a quick glance at his brother. "Trying to land me in jail again, little bro?"

"No," Hiro shook his head. "This is better."

Tadashi’s heart swelled with joy. He threw an arm around his brother and the two walked away from the group so they could share a private conversation.

"Does… does this mean you’ll stop whatever you’re doing and come home with us?" Hiro asked in a longing tone.

Tadashi’s face fell and he averted his gaze. “I don’t think I can come back yet, Hiro. I still got a couple of things left to do, and I can’t explain my reasons right now. But I still need to borrow your microbots a bit longer,” he said. He turned back to his brother, smiling wider. “But I promise you that after I’m done with my job, I’ll explain everything. We’ll be brothers again.”

"We still are, nii-san," Hiro reminded him. "Nothing has changed, and I forgave you for all the times you’ve attacked us. It’s all in the past now."

"It is?" Tadashi asked, sounding hopeful.

Hiro, still holding the Kabuki mask, ran to his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. Tadashi isn’t gone anymore, he is finally here.

"I missed you so much," Hiro sniffled, as happy tears trickled down his face.

"I missed you too," Tadashi said softly as he rubbed Hiro’s head. Then he added in a casual, sinister tone, "Now that we’re together again, you can help me destroy Krei."

His words struck an icy dagger down Hiro’s spine. He immediately pulled back and stepped away from his brother. He stared at Tadashi in shock, he didn’t want to believe what he just heard.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Tadashi didn’t change his expression, it was serene but there was nothing good about it. He now looked smug and dangerous, while still keeping his kind smile which contrasted the rest of him.

"Professor Callaghan and I have been planning disappear so we can destroy Krei for a long time. He started the fire and I ran inside so we can escape together. Unfortunately, there was a bad accident which took his life and left some scars on me." Tadashi stopped, a bitter frown etched on his face. "But I made a promise before he died that that I will carry on his mission for him, and made sure nothing stood in my way. With your new skills, Hiro, you could help me take down the man who ruined Callaghan’s life and misused science in his arrogance."

"No…" Hiro shook his head in horror. "Why are you so eager to kill Alistair Krei? Sure he tried to make off with my microbot at the show case, but—"

"Don’t ask questions. Give me the mask, Hiro," Tadashi interrupted him, holding out his hand. "You’ll understand when—"

"No! I don’t understand, Tadashi!" Hiro begged, trying to talk sense into his brother. "You’ve always wanted to help people!"

"I _am_. I am _HELPING_ my late professor, I’m doing his mission for him,” Tadashi said. “After all, I am his favorite and most reliable student.”

"Well, you better stop whatever you’re doing, cuz destroying Krei isn’t helping anyone at all. You… You’re committing _murder_.”

Hiro tried to put on a smile, hoping to change the subject. “Look, let’s just forget about Alistair Krei and leave Akuma Island together. We can go home, eat our favorite hot wings, attend college together, and then build new inventions like we’ve always wanted.”

Tadashi’s face was blank. All he could mutter was a single, “… Unbelievable.”

"W-what? I just assumed you would—" Hiro stammered but his brother cut him off.

"Pretend everything I worked for never happened? Give myself up to the police?" Tadashi inquired, now irritated.

"Why are you so upset, I’m not taking you to prison! Okay, maybe I wanted to, but that was before I found out you were actually alive and was the one wearing the Kabuki mask. But—"

"There’ll be interrogation, Hiro. About the fire, why I went missing, everything! Ever thought about that?"

Hiro went quiet, his brother had a point. Suddenly, Tadashi puts on a sarcastic smile and prodded a finger against Hiro’s head.

"Well, thanks for coming up here, bonehead, but your visit has been officially worn out. So, kindly please return my mask and run straight back to San Fransokyo, okay? Enjoy your new college life or continue hustling botfights."

Hiro is now angry, and he smacked Tadashi’s hand away from his head. “Fine! Kick me out if you want, but I’m not returning the mask. I may have participated in illegal activities, but I’m not an attempted murderer who thinks he’s better than anyone cuz he goes to a prestigious school…” Then he added in a spiteful tone, “And not to mention, you’re a horrible brother too!”

Tadashi’s eyes widened and he became angry too. “You can think whatever you want, I don’t care. You’re a shameless washout who only does what he wants!”

"That’s not true!!" Hiro screamed. "You don’t even know what I went through when I thought you died!"

"Whatever. It’s not my problem." Tadashi coldly turn his back towards Hiro, crossing his arms.

From the distance, Hiro’s teammates watched the two brothers going into a heated argument. They knew something is wrong.

"What did I ever do to you?" Hiro demanded, his voice full of anguish. "I… I’ve been so wrong about you!"

"You’re the one who is wrong!" Tadashi shouted back. "You saw the video cameras, you heard my motives, but you’re still blind from the truth that was in front of you!" He paused for a moment, narrowing his eyes at his little brother. "… I guess it was my mistake for not killing you sooner."

Something in Hiro snapped; Tadashi has pushed too far. He heard Baymax coming up behind him.

"Baymax," he gritted his teeth. "Destroy."

"My programming prevents me from injuring a human being," Baymax said.

"Not anymore," Hiro told him as he touched Baymax’s chest and opened his access panel.

"You’re turning your brother’s own robot against him, Hiro?" Tadashi said in a quiet voice, outrage etched all over his face.

"You… are not my brother," Hiro replied.

Baymax tried to reason with him. “Hiro, this is not what—” The rest of his words died as soon Hiro removed the nurse chip. The battle chip took over and Baymax began seeing red.

"Do it, Baymax! Destroy him!" Hiro ordered.

"No!" Gogo screamed as she and others ran to stop them.

Before Baymax can launch his rocket fist, Tadashi calmly spoke, _"Baymax. Stop."_

Suddenly, Baymax froze in his spot. Hiro was shocked.

"What…?"

"Ohh, Hiro," Tadashi chuckled darkly. "You miscalculated. Who do you think invented Baymax? I’ve built a system in his programming where he obeys only to the sound of my voice, overriding anybody else’s."

Tadashi then remembered his mission for Professor Callaghan, and he knew what to do. This time, his stupid little brother and his former friends won’t stop him. He points a finger at Hiro. There was no regret or love in his heart now; just anger and hate.

**"Baymax… _Destroy_.”**

**Author's Note:**

> The title and most of this story is inspired by a deleted song from Frozen. I thought it would be a cool idea to apply the song to an AU where Hiro and Tadashi are enemies. u w u
> 
> Also, I am currently working on the third and possible chapter of my other fanfic "Musei" I've been so busy with college and other stuff, I wasn't able to make such progress, but I will finish the fic!


End file.
